1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor fabrication and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device provided with a conductive bump for flip-chip bonding.
2. Description of Related Art
In flip-chip packaging technologies, also known as Controlled Collapse Chip Connection, solder bumps used for electrically connecting a printed circuit board (PCB) substrate with a semiconductor chip are known to be susceptible to damages. The damages can be caused by, for example, thermal stress occurring in the solder bump resulting from a difference of thermal expansion coefficients between the PCB substrate and the chip or external force applied to the solder bump during the bonding process. As a result, a crack may occur between the semiconductor chip and the solder bump, thereby resulting in device failures.